This invention relates to a vehicle's display system of head-up display type in which a mirror (or a concave mirror) and a half mirror are arranged to allow the operator of the vehicle to see the image of the display surface of a display unit as a virtual image thereof.
In an example of a vehicle's display system for displaying the speed of a vehicle, the revolutions per minute of an engine, and so forth, a display unit comprising various instruments is mounted on the instrument panel of a vehicle, and the operator is allowed to directly see the image of the display unit. In another example, in order to allow the operator to read the display image more quickly, light from the display unit is reflected by a mirror or mirrors to the point of sight of the operator, so that he may see the image of the display unit as a virtual image far away from him.